


A Requiem for those Lost

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark, Insanity, M/M, Pretty much a what if fic, Psycho, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, What if Reiju had come with him, What if Reiju had died protecting him?, What if Zoro sympathized because he lost Kuina as well?, What if they became something more than friends along the way?, What if they swore to grow strong enough to take down an entire kindgom, if that even works for One Piece, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: He loved it.When the Earth lay in wait.Ripe for the taking.That was when he rose, another creature of darkness, a lethal predator, ready to claim his throne, blonde prince by his side.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	A Requiem for those Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FyreCatPickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreCatPickles/gifts).



> I appreciate you, and I hope you enjoy this! <3
> 
> Zoro and Sanji are like 16. They never meet Luffy in this AU  
> Sanji manages to escape the Vinsmokes, Reiju joins but is killed. Sanji is broken, having lost the two most important people in his life.  
> Somehow, he ends up on the island that Zoro's from.  
> Sanji meets Zoro sometime after Kuina's death. They become friends. And something a bit more.

He loved the night time. 

When the fiery blaze of light sank into the horizon, seeking its grave. The way the world dimmed with the sun's passing, as though Mother Nature herself mourned, and the shadows steadily crept forward, cautiously at first-- then with renewed confidence-- reclaiming the surface once more. 

When the breeze stilled, and it seemed at though even the animals themselves were holding their breath, incessant chirping of crickets fading into blissful silence.

He loved it.

When the Earth lay in wait.

Ripe for the taking.

 _That_ was when he rose, another creature of darkness, a lethal predator, ready to claim his throne, blonde prince by his side.

A demon, brought into this world and cast into it's darkness; abandoned and forgotten, never given the chance to see any form of light without it's shadow following closely behind it. A monster, so vile and disturbed, so cunning in it's way that it's only companion could be that of an angel who had lost its wings.

An angel who had known light, was birthed by it, raised by it, forever shrouded within its warmth and loving embrace. An angel who had experienced nothing but serenity from the moment it was conceived, who had known nothing but good will and acceptance, who had only felt love without the bitter taste of hatred. Who was only aware of peace, and not the sensation of being broken into a million pieces. Until he was cast out, wings ripped viciously from his back, mouth opened in a silent scream as he fell, droplets of blood decorating the sky around him. The angel, though he was an angel no more, plunged into oblivion.

And was caught by a monster.

Zoro had found Sanji in the night.

Had discovered the teen on all fours, hunched over a person that was already dead, and had already been dead for a while. 

_-_

_The rain was cold, each freezing sphere sinking into his bones, hair that was normally styled and sleek, plastered to his face, the sensation only semi unpleasant. He shouldn't have come out. The weather wasn't in his favor. But it was night, a starless night with no moon to guide his footsteps. It was dangerous. It was beautiful. And when night came, so did his hunger, his need to **hunt**. _

_His only desire was to make someone bleed, to feel their blood gush through his fingertips, a red river that he always found more appealing than the Red Sea. A concept in religion that he never understood. Why choose to believe the story of a man who split the waters, when you could slit someone's throat to receive the same result, albeit with the latter having greater gratification._

_In the end, that's what Zoro was after. That satisfaction of ridding the world from scum. Like the ones who murdered his sister in the dead of night, jealous of the strength she possessed. And so he stalked the streets, eyes glowing with sinister iridescence as he prowled, searching for prey. Perhaps an exhilarating fight to warm his damp limbs and sate his growing murderous intent._

_His ears pricked as he heard the sounds of someone sniffling, crying. The sounds of someone pathetic, of someone broken, and followed it, until he stood standing in front of a balled up teen. He stared down at the boy on the pavement, who was curled over another body, a smaller one._

_Someone young. Around their age._

_A kid._

_And by the looks of it... girl._

_The teens chest was heaving, entire being wracking with soul crushing sobs, the kind that made no sounds, not a whisper, and yet were the loudest in the world. The ones that were heard_ because _they were silent. And hear them he did. Because they were the same sobs that he himself made all those years ago. The same tears left unshed. This boy, whoever this boy might've been once, was now a hollow husk, and empty shell with nothing left, a mirror to the way he used to be._

_Before he found purpose._

_Zoro was a monster, but he wasn't cruel, there was no point in killing the boy kneeling in front of him. After all he, whoever he was, was suffering enough. Killing him would do nothing except maybe provide relief. But Zoro wasn't a charity worker either._

_Without a word, he turned to go, leaving the other teen to his lonesome. The rain was still pouring with a vengeance, more so since he'd left his temporary shelter. It slapped against his skin harshly, mildly uncomfortable, but no longer cold. That was bad. Very bad._

_It meant that he was losing feeling. The beginnings of hypothermia, pneumonia, or some other affliction. And he'd only been out for half an hour. There was no telling how long the other been lying there, crying over someone who couldn't hear it. Against his better judgement, the green haired teen glanced back the figure, tongue loaded and ready to lash out and tell the other to get his ass moving._

_But that's when he glimpsed, through the sleet of rain and impending shadows, the gleam of a weapon, reflecting off the sliver of light emanating from the moon, its shape a ghastly crescent._

_It was a knife._

_A knife made of the highest caliber metal._

_Within an instant, Zoro's demeanor changed, adrenaline thrumming in his veins and heat unfurling from his stomach, spreading outward to sear every part of his body._

_"Haha!" He laughed, giddy with mania, a dark, bubbling sound that would've been endearing almost, if not for the thread of insanity. "Another challenger. This changes things. You_ have  _to fight me now. I'm **hunting** you."_

_Zoro stood, pointing a long finger at the mass on the floor, who had gone still as the tan teen spoke. The rain had begun to lighten, coming down with a consist fall._

_The blonde looked up, slowly as though it physically pained him to tear his sight away from the girl . His hair was dark, mussed, matted with blood and sticking to his skin like a glove. His white shirt was beyond destroyed, whatever fabric left, striving desperately to remain intact._

_But it was his eyes that gave the Demon of the East Blue pause. Eyes that were like a black hole, taking everything in and letting nothing out. Still, Zoro didn't think he was imagining the rage hidden in the depths of those black orbs, hidden by the thick layers of sorrow, self-loathing and regret._

_And then he spoke._

_"They killed her. They killed her and I was too weak to stop them. I let her die."_

-

Zoro could help but smile fondly as Sanji looked up at him with a pleased grin, wide enough to form the dimple on his right cheek. He was radiant, remnants of the angel he used to be shining through at moments like these. But the spark in his cerulean eyes told a different story, an ominous one that was much more sinister, filled with vice and forbidden love. 

Zoro gripped the teen's waist, shivering slightly at the low squelching noise as his fingers sank into the fitted black blazer and pulled the other closer until their hips were touching. He could feel Sanji's hands around his neck, and it always brought him an unparalleled rush, a stunning sense of euphoria to feel hands so capable of crushing skulls lay at ease around his throat. Hands that had the ability to kill, choosing instead to stroke lovingly at his nape, before gently tugging Zoro's face down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. 

Metallic.

That was the only way to describe the taste, and still, the Demon growled, pushing their bodies together until it felt as though they were actually merging, the demon and fallen angel. Becoming an entity unlike any other. It was filled with unbridled rage that had a thick underlying flavor of raw lust that made his stomach churn in a mixture of excitement and a similar anger. But not anger at each other, anger at the system, at society.

Society, for putting power into the hands of idiots, then wondering why the world had gone to ruins. Yet none of it matter, it was of no importance, not now, not while his prince was pressed up against him, nipping at his lips greedily in a way that made it hard for Zoro to focus. He obliged, opening his mouth and delved into the blonde, diligently searching every crevice, his hand creeping up to grip Sanji's hair, completely uncaring of the blood, pulling the teen's head back in a valiant effort to deepen their embrace. And was instantly filled with ecstasy.

He broke the kiss, appraising the pale teen with a leering smirk, before leaning in and landing a sloppy peck on his cheek, laughing at the way Sanji gagged dramatically at the lewd sounding pop that came after.

"Oi, quit being such a drama queen. How're you going to gag at the sound, but not my tongue shoved down you're throat, huh?"

"Whatever...you dick." Came the huffed response, letting Zoro know that he successfully managed to fluster the teen, if his red-stained cheeks were anything to go by.

The swordsman couldn't keep it down, the joy that that he only began to feel because of Sanji, because of his angel, his salvation. He couldn't keep to himself, the feeling of happiness and realized with distant surprise that he didn't _want_ to keep it to himself. 

So he didn't.

"What're you smiling about you fuck--Ey!" The pale teen exclaimed as he was pulled forward, moonlight filtering through the window of the otherwise silent building save for Zoro's manic laugh as he raised the shorter boy's arm up and executed a messy twirl.

"Come on Sanji- _chan_." He sang, guiding his lovers body in a loose circle, neatly side-stepping the corpses that littered the ground, completely unaware of the stench of blood flooding the abandoned Germa headquarters. "Tonight was a great victory! Let's celebrate, dance with me. Unless you're scared. I thought this romance shit was your strong suit." He quirked a thin brow, smirking the condescending grin that he knew riled his boyfriend up. 

"As if dipshit! Don't make me fuck you up."

Zoro hummed, continuing to guide the two of them through the self-made ghost town like structure. "It'd be different for sure, but I suppose I wouldn't be too against it." The remark earned him a kick to the leg, leftover blood splattering in his face and he grinned, the cheshire smile filled with mischief. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

He grinned even wider, tightening his grip on Sanji's waist as the tile floor grew slick. "So you saying you _prefer_ to bottom?"

"Shut up and dance." Sanji retorted, allowing Zoro to lead him into a back bend, the metallic scent growing stronger as he neared the floor.

The two trailed off into silence, nothing but the quiet murmurs of Zoro's ominous humming filling the void. They were one, the fallen angel and the monster. Dangerous silhouettes with sins that'd follow them for the rest of their lives, terrible lurking actions that would haunt them were they not themselves. Had they not found strength in each other. The monster had never known love, had never considered it an option. Had not even been aware of its existence. The angel had never searched for love, because it had already been obtained. And was just as easily snatched away, betrayed by the very ones meant to spread peace and joy. It was sickening.

Together, the teens-- boys-- lost, broken boys danced in their Garden of Death, a direct _fuck you_ to Eden. Corpses covered in crimson littered the ground, the worthless seeds of incompetence. The moon was out in all its glory, showering the couple in its eerie lights and Zoro could make out the streaks of gore enveloping the both of them.

He smiled.

Truly, he loved the night time.

That was when world became alight with chaos and discord ran rampant. When night came, so his hunger and the insufferable need to hunt.

And tonight his desire had been fulfilled.

"I love you." He whispered to the blonde, eyes soft, a happy yellow. Sweet grin never fading, even as he stepped back, smashing in the face of a particular man. He, who out of all the filthy scum, deserved to die the most.

Sanji smiled as he witnessed the action and buried his face in the crook of Zoro's neck, air warm. "I love you too."

They swayed, slowly, lovingly, moving to the nothing but the melody of their mingling breaths, the echoing symphony of their footsteps, and the steady bass of dripping blood. A requiem for their lost loved ones. 

Kuina would be proud.

Sora would be too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts! <3


End file.
